Mugetsu Tensa Inspector
by Kitty Katrona
Summary: These are two variations of an idea I've had written for a while and would like some feed back on. Ichigo leaves after being left behind by his friends since losing his powers, he moves to Striker City, a city where you can be who ever you want to be with effort, he became a high school detective then joined the Police after High school. Mild xover w/ Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro
1. First Try

**A/N: I know I have my other stories to work on, which I am, but the idea for this was just too much. So with out any adou, enjoy!**

 **Ichigo: Kitty Katrona does not own Bleach, or the other characters from Majin Tantai Nougami Neuro.**

* * *

It was three months after the end of the Winter War, and Kurosaki Ichigo had had enough, none of his shinigami friends had even come by to visit, after not leaving him alone for over 6 months, they just stopped. He wondered if they were only his friends because of his powers, his human friends had treated him like glass, being careful not to metion anything of the other world around him. He was done, so he packed up everything he would need in a dufus bag **(A/N: This was supposed to be duffle bag, but no matter how I spelt it it says it was spelt wrong, credit for this goes to my bud, Necr0m4ncer13)** and a backpack, and ran away, he moved to Striker City, changed his name to Mugetsu Tensa, and he used his high intelligence to solve the mass amount of murders and other random deaths, helping the helpless police force, he finished High School, and went straight into the police academy.

Through all of this he had Black hair that he had died, grown out to his shoulder blades, and he was cold and calculative, he didn't have very many emotions, and he wasn't close to anyone, for years. After he graduated from the academy he was quickly taken into the force, he was placed as a detective working under Sazuka Saren, who found out on accident about his natural hair color, after 2 years under Sazuka, he became a full fledged Inspector, allowed to choose his own missions and cases for the most part. He was paired with a newer recruit, Shirosaki Cyren (pronounced siren), a short quite girl with natural black/blue hair, she had almost as much of a solid mask as Ichigo, who was forced to share his real name upon entering the academy, but almost every one knew him as "Mugetsu", about a month after he was paired with Cyren. He meet the person who would change his life drastically, this is where our tale begins.

* * *

Ichigo was on his way to the file vault in the central building for the Striker City police, to take out some files on a suspect he had in custody, and inside the vault he finds a young girl, in all black, snooping through the files, she instinctively goes to attack him with butterfly knives, he blocked her attack and disarmed her, grabbed her and dragged her out of the vault, she stopped trying to fight his grip, and he let her go, she looked at him with fear clear in her eyes, instead of arresting her and taking her into a cell, like she expected him to, he brought her to an apartment complex, up to the top floor and in to the farthest end door, and brought her in after he unlocked the door. As soon as they were inside she immediately got defensive as Ichigo went to the kitchen and started making food. She was completely stunned and looked at him like he was crazy. "Why did you bring me here?", she growled at him, he barily looked at her and said in a monotone voice, "'cause you looked hungry. So I'm making you food." "But I'm a criminal! I was stealing files!", she responded in disbelief. "Really, I didn't see anything, you looked like you were lost and hungry, so I am making you food.", he replied still looking at the food he was making and not at the look of disbelief from the young girl. "Got a name young one?", he asked as he brought food over to her on a plate, only about ten minutes since they had entered the apartment they had been in.

The girl looked at him slowly, like trying to figure him out. After a bit, she takes the chop sticks he put in front of her and began to eat, ignoring his question.


	2. Second Try

**A/N: An idea I've had for a while, that I decided to put pen to paper, and hands to keyboard, and just get it out.**

 **Disclaimer: Kitty Katrona, me, does not own Bleach, or Majin Tantai Nougami Neuro... Read on!**

* * *

Uryu's POV

It's been thirteen years since the Winter War, and just as many since Kurosaki left Karakura, only a few months difference, Orihime was devistated, Tatsuki was as well, Chad was even more silent then normal. He just left, and thinking back, I would to. We were avoiding him, treating him like glass, after looking up to him so much, I even miss him, we all expected him to be there for us.

The Shinigami freaked out, looking all over for him, but since he had no Reiatsu, that's pretty hard, Rukia cried a lot, Urahara actually left town to look around Japan for him, Shinji joined him. But when they came back a year later, they had not found anything, we all hoped he would come back, but after his sisters graduated, and he was no where to be seen, we all gave up hope.

I'm now a doctor and I after I got all of my degrees and internships at my dads hospital, I moved to Striker City, and got a job at the main hospital, I've heard a lot of rumors about a patient that actually has his own room, 'cause he's is always getting injuries. I just got my latest case, when I here a very loud female voice yell, "Mugetsu Kurosaki Tensa Ichigo! What THE HELL!? YOU WERE JUST FINE THIS MORNING! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET INTO THE HOSPITAL THIS TIME!?"

I looked around at the staff on the floor with me, and they seem unaffected with this, so I ask the nurse who is leading me to my latest case, and she LAUGHS! "Oh, that's your new case, Mugetsu comes and goes so many times from the hospital, that he has his own room, and that yelling is his little sister, she does that a lot, It's mostly entertainment for us nurses now."

As she leads me to the source of the yelling, where I see a young girl, about 17 I'd think, with short light brown hair, and brown eyes, wearing a long sleeve sweatshirt, and a pair of black jeans, she stops yelling at the man in the bed when she sees us enter. She bows and apologizes profusely, before asking who I am. The nurse, Miora-san, introduces me, "This is Ishida Uryu, he is a new doctor at the hospital, and he is now Mugetsu-san's main doctor, after the last one, ummm, yah know..."

She nods her head, as if understanding, I'll have to ask about that later. "Hi, Ishida-sensai, I'm Katsuragi Yako, and this", she says pointing at the man in the bed,"Imbecil, is my older brother, Mugetsu Tensa. I'm going to leave him to you, since I have to take care of his stupid partner. By Ichi-nii!" And with that she runs out. Leaving me alone with her brother, as the nurse followed her out.

I look closely at him, he has long black hair, amber colored eyes, that hold no emotion, except coldness, his face is blank, he has bandages all around his waist and his chest, he is dressed in a hospital shirt and pants, he is still well built. Before I can say anything, he pulls out a cigarate and lighter, and starts smoking.

"No smoking, this is a hospital!", I yell at him. He takes a long drag and says, "I don't care, I'm not dealing with one of _YOU_ , with out this, so fuck off." I'm taken aback with his anger, but I guess I can understand a bit. "Well, how have you been Kurosaki-kun?", I ask, sitting down in a chair next to the door.

He looks away and says, "None of your damn business, I can take care of myself, I don't need to be here even, It's just a few bullet wounds. And My name is Mugetsu Tensa, not Kurosaki Ichigo, he's dead." I look down at my feet, not sure what to say to that, he's still hurting from back then, after so long.


End file.
